


Love, Labours, and Ajax the Lesser

by Darth0s



Series: The Three Signs Series [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite is evil, Apollo is a child, Artemis is supportive, Athena secretly loves Poseidon, F/M, Friendship, Love, Percy just wants a walk in a forest, Romance, Tragedy, Zeus is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth0s/pseuds/Darth0s
Summary: Heracles only had twelve! Or the one where Percy's relationship with Artemis is discovered by Zeus, and Aphrodite decides to be a bitch. One-shot. god!Percy ancient!AU
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Series: The Three Signs Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Love, Labours, and Ajax the Lesser

_Mount Olympus, 1183BC_

Percy was in a bad mood. His parents, Athena and Poseidon, were fighting again. Oh, and Zeus was about to launch his tidal ass to Troy and back. Well. What was left of Troy, at least.

Ever since the war had ended, Thunderbeard had been perpetually angry, gracing the Aegean Sea with more thunderstorms in the last year than the previous fifty combined. Something to do with the Aechaens desecrating the temples dedicated to the old man himself when they sacked Troy. Rather stupid on both parts, considering Zeus had pretty much been the direct cause of the conflict, when he had stopped Eris, Goddess of Discord, from attending the marriage of Peleus and Thetis.

The Apple of Discord was thrown, and the Judgement of Paris soon followed. Helen was kidnapped, Menelaus got angry, nine-years of war, horse-shaped ruse, bla-bla-bla, the Sacking of Troy.

Perseus was glad he stuck to Epirus and Illyria, and thus avoided involvement in the war...save his little mediation with Artemis in the beginning. In fact, with practically everyone picking a side, it had actually been a very peaceful nine-years for him. Aphrodite may have known about his hidden relationship with the Huntress, but she had been too busy getting her rear kicked by Diomedes and Athena to do anything about it.

The demi-god had even torn Ares a new one, but to Percy's annoyance, had humbled himself before Apollo, when Mr. Sunshine himself had shown up to protect Aeneas.

His mother sure knew how to pick 'em.

Still, he couldn't feel any ill-will towards Athena, partly because she had promptly smacked Ares up for a second-time, when he returned to the fight, and also because she had not screamed in his face when he had _politely_ refused her 'invitation' to drive her chariot into battle.

In hindsight, his 'headache' excuse was pretty terrible. Actually, he had a date with Artemis, and wouldn't have cancelled it for anything.

After the dust had settled, questions were asked of his absence from the fields of Troy. After all, just about every 'hero' in the known world had turned up, all praying to Perseus for his strength, and courage, yet he had left them all unanswered.

Arrogant, and egotistical, every single one of them. They weren't heroes - they glory-hunters, who cared not for those they trampled on in pursuit of their prizes. Even Nestor was boastful and conceited, for supposedly the 'wisest' of the Greeks.

Ironically, it was Ares who had publicly called him out. Percy had duly responded by telling the council that 'if the God of War & Violence could not contend with mere mortals, what chance did he have?'

That shut him up, and the rare glimmer of pride in his Mother's eyes was something to beholden.

Frankly, after losing to Diomedes, and then Athena, Ares should have retired, in Percy's opinion. A god of war that sucks at fighting wars. There was an epic poem in there somewhere.

They weren't friends, understandably.

That brought him back to the present, and the reason he was standing outside the giant bronze gates that lead to the throne-room of Olympus.

He could hear Athena and Poseidon arguing within - the thundering exchange reverberating inside his head, until he was sure it was going to explode.

The God of the Sea had killed Ajax the Lesser for his lack of humility, having actually saved the man from drowning previously, after Athena had 'borrowed' a bolt of lightning from Zeus and destroyed his ship.

The so-called 'hero' deserved his fate and worse, as far as Percy was concerned, but it was down to Hades to punish the transgressions of mortals, so why his mother & father were arguing, he didn't know. Perhaps they liked it too much, which was pretty sad.

After nine-years of working together against Troy, they were back to their usual ways. At the very least, every minute they argued gave Percy an extra minute decidedly away from the judgement of his 'grandfather'.

He shuddered. That was an unpleasant thought…

"Nervous?" a voice sounded from behind, and the God of Tides need not have looked to know it was his partner in 'crime'.

It was a good question, but he wasn't sure he had the answer. Naturally, he was assuming worst, and his thoughts continuously drifted back to the Olympian Coups several decades back, whereupon Athena, Apollo, & Poseidon, led by Hera, had chained Zeus to his bed, and demanded he become a better ruler.

Yeah. That worked out well.

Hera was suspended over Chaos itself, inches from having her very godly-essence ripped and shredded apart. Poseidon and Apollo were cast from Olympus and stripped of their immortality. Ironically, they were made to build the very walls of Troy that they would fight over, decades later.

Athena, of course, talked her way out of punishment. An impressive feat, but not one he could replicate. Zeus hated his guts, for whatever reason, so Percy was holding out little hope for the impending judgement.

He felt Artemis's finger-tips trail along his shoulders and nape, forcing a sigh from his lips, soothed by her soft touch.

"He fears you...because you rarely succumb to passion and anger. He fears you because you are the best of us. Don't give him any excuse..." she whispered against his ear, making the hair on his back stand up on end. Usually, he would have melted there and then, but the mood wasn't right. Nonetheless, Percy twisted himself until they were chest to chest, sharing in the mutual warmth that only _they_ would ever experience.

"I haven't done anything wrong, Artemis… If he asks me to prostrate myself, I will refuse…" he murmured, leaning in until their foreheads were touching, eyes closed tightly. They were one, and nothing would change that. Not even the King of the Gods could split the Moon and the Tides.

"I know you haven't...but he won't see it that way. His ego demands satisfaction, and if he's already decided to punish you, he _will_. It's merely a formality at this point. Just...don't make it worse, okay? For me?" she returned, and Percy could feel her gaze on him, intense and ardent.

It was a tall order, what she was asking. He may have lacked a big ego, but he still hated the idea of paying deferential respect to those who didn't deserve it.

Still, he couldn't say no to her, and Percy silently wondered if the fact that she had him wrapped around her thumb would make a difference to the 'King' that clearly felt threatened by his existence. Unlikely, but a wishful thought nonetheless.

"For you," he confirmed with a slight nod.

The goddess said nothing, simply connecting her lips to Percy's, gently, and slowly - savouring it, almost, as though it were the last kiss they'd share for several millennia. He pushed that thought swiftly away.

She pulled away, leaving him feeling decidedly empty, but it was probably just as well, seeing as he probably would have remained there, trapped in the moment for all of time, if it were possible.

"He sent me to retrieve you. I think they're quite done hearing Poseidon and Athena bicker," Artemis gleamed, and Percy had to roll his eyes.

"They've been 'quite done' hearing my mother and father bicker for several thousand years," he fired back sagely, stepping towards the big, imposing doors that led to his doom.

He wasn't 'scared', per sé. Just...exasperated. Aphrodite was openly cheating on her husband - Zeus practically rubbed his infidelity into Hera's face. The hypocrisy of it all was overwhelming, and he sympathised with Hera's actions all those years ago, with every second he thought about it.

Law was on his side, certainly, but that didn't matter. He'd make his case with reasoned points, and with any luck, he'd simply have to swear an oath of loyalty, or something similar. Something stupid either way.

A heavy sigh poured from his lips, and he stepped towards his fate, only to abruptly stop when Artemis entwined her fingers with his own.

He looked her way quizzically, having assumed she would have _poofed_ into her throne on the other side.

"You didn't think I'd let you do this alone, did you?" the huntress gave a beguiling smile, and Percy felt a sense of ease pour into his form. He was lucky to have her at his side, and he wouldn't forget it.

"Remind me to take you somewhere nice and peaceful once we're done here," he gave a small grin. In fact, just the thought of sharing the tranquillity of the Kerkini Forests with the woman he loved was enough to raise his spirits. Yeah, that would be perfect. Perhaps they could visit the barbarians of Thrace, or take a trip across the sea towards the lands in the west.

Dreams. Wants. He'd turn them into reality, though.

Artemis's free hand rose, and gently combed through his embarrassingly messy black locks. He had once appeared to her with close-cut hair, and she had promptly spent the whole night trying to swallow her laughter. Wild and disorderly. A change from the norm. That's what she liked. Percy had that in abundance.

He shook his head slightly, trying to remove that particular memory from his head. It always brought out a grin on his face, and he feared that would send the wrong message, were he to appear to Zeus in that state. Old Thundertunic would probably think he was laughing at him.

Percy's grey-eyes instead flickered downwards to where their fingers were entwined.

Holding hands was...a big statement, and would either work in his favour by showing they had nothing to hide...or work against him, if Zeus thought he was flaunting his 'defiance' of him. Either way, he was grateful for the support, no longer feeling like he was heading into the lion's den alone.

"I'll hold you to that, _Perseus_. First, the in-laws," she squeezed his hand, taking the lead before he could (maybe) do a runner, and swiftly parted the imposing bronze-doors.

Immediately, the arguing ceased, and Percy felt the weight of eleven deities all gazing in his direction. Some wore friendly expressions on their faces; Poseidon & Hermes, for example. Others were downright hostile, and the God of Tides thought he saw Apollo's eyes flash with hatred, apparently noting that he was joined at the hip with his older sister.

On another occasion, he might have smirked, but he feared the Sun-God would launch from his throne there and then, starting a fight that neither would be willing to lose. Apollo was older, but Perseus was a god of war, albeit, 'clean war'. It wasn't an epithet he held proudly, but he wasn't an attendant of Athena for nothing. Apollo was well aware of that fact.

Either way, he ignored Sunshine's loathsome glare, Aphrodite's evil grin, and Ares' ugly sneer, and instead met the gaze of the most powerful being in the room.

Zeus's intense, electrical gaze was a tad uncomfortable, not least because the King of the Gods gave nothing away in his look, but Percy held his nerve, squeezing Artemis's hand to remind him she was still there by his side.

They stopped dead centre of the U-shaped row of thrones, and Percy bowed awkwardly.

"My lord…" he said neutrally, trying not to let his exasperation or natural instinct to rebel creep into his voice.

There was a tense moment of silence, as those timeless blue eyes regarded the God of Tides, before Zeus turned to his right. "So it's true, then. Your foul spawn has corrupted my daughter, _brother_ ," the King 'informed' Poseidon.

Percy stepped in before Poseidon could start a war on his behalf. Indeed, the air suddenly felt very charged, and very humid.

"I would know what I am accused of before judgement is passed, Lord Zeus," he said steadily.

Zeus's head slowly swivelled back to Percy in the middle.

"For one thing, corrupting my _daughter_ to the point where she has broken her sacred vows," the God of the Sky retorted.

Next to him, Artemis stiffened, and Percy gave her hand a comforting squeeze before she turned into the one that wanted to launch at another deity, brother and sister alike.

"Lady Artemis took a vow of chastity, not a vow of celibacy, and I can assure you, my lord, that her honour remains intact. I love her, and it would not be wrong to say she loves me back. I swear that on the River Styx," he rebuked, letting the thunder cackle loudly overhead, whilst he remained true to his stance. It felt wrong, speaking for the woman next to him, but he hoped Artemis would understand the game he was playing. A decidedly dangerous game. And the stakes had just been raised.

A deep frown took a hold on Zeus's visage, and Percy wouldn't deny that he looked intimidating, especially with the beard/bolt combo.

"Courtship without permission of the maiden's father is also a crime, as you well know," the King replied, voice suddenly sounding a lot firmer, and Percy took that as a sign of his frustration.

He decided to go all in.

"Lady Hera's consort did not receive permission to begin courtship from her father either, as I recall," Percy retorted, and all at once, he sensed ten pairs of eyes shift from his direction, to the direction of Zeus.

In hindsight, those words were probably the dumbest he had ever uttered, and Artemis seemed to agree with him on that, seeing as she was squeezing his hand to the point where he thought it would snap in half.

The King twitched, and the smell of ozone became almost overwhelming to his senses. For a split second, Percy thought he saw sparks flicker across Zeus's knuckles, and just when he thought he was moments away from having the Master-Bolt shoved down his throat, Aphrodite chose that moment to intercede.

"If he _claims_ to _love_ her, perhaps his worthiness should be put to the test, _Lord Zeus_ ," the goddess drawled casually. Too casually for Percy's liking.

He narrowed his eyes at Zeus, and just about managed to catch a glimpse of...something. Recognition? Remembrance? For a split moment, it looked as though the King was in a trance, but...had he just imagined that? Either way, the Goddess of Love was hatching a plot, and Percy got the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't going to like it.

Artemis sensed it too, if the fact that her hold on his hand seemed tighter than ever was anything to go by.

"Yes… Very well. A test of your worthiness to be with my daughter, Perseus. Twenty years of servitude to the Amazonians of Themiskyra. You will do as Queen Antiope demands, on pain of banishment to the darkness pit of Hades," Zeus dropped the bomb, and Percy was hit with the full-force, his stomach feeling as though it had just gone thirty rounds with one of the Hekatonkheires.

He blinked, once, twice, thrice… Even by Zeus's standards, it was a pretty terrible 'test', and the fact that he would be the lone male in a society full of women was not lost on him, nor the fact that he was sharing a fate of Heracles. Zeus was testing his devotion, and Aphrodite was playing a sick game. They underestimated his reverence for Artemis, but even so, he could do nothing but stand there, fists clenched as tightly as possible.

However, whilst Percy may have been catatonic, Artemis was outraged, as were several other Olympians. Apollo could barely contain his glee, in contrast.

"Y-you can't do this, father!" she shouted up at him.

The God of Thunder silenced the room by slamming fist into the armrest of his throne, sending crackling sparks flying across the throne-room.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed, assaulting their ear-drums, and shaking Percy from his stupor.

He turned to Artemis at the same time she turned towards him, both of their mouths agape, unable to form the words they wanted to say. It was real though. It was happening. Zeus wasn't going to change his mind, of that Percy had no doubt. Twenty years away from Artemis. It was not an idea he could even consider thinking about.

But Zeus wasn't done. Not in the slightest. "Seeing as my daughter has _not_ taken a vow of celibacy, I think we can begin the search for a suitable partner now, just in case Perseus _fails_ his test of worthiness. That is my decree," the King gleamed, and it took a second for Percy to process those words.

When he did, it seemed as though time itself had slowed to a crawl.

First, he saw those deep, incandescent, silver-eyes widen, and then simultaneously break in two, leaving Percy emotionally shattered as a result. Behind Artemis, Hermes and Poseidon protested vehemently, whilst all the colour had drained from Apollo's face at the implications of what Zeus had said.

Artemis would not marry. She couldn't. He would sooner fade than let that happen.

The anger that arose from within was a powerful, but altogether uncomfortable sensation. He didn't care, though. He was being taken away from the woman he loved - from his soulmate. He had to fight.

"Aegi-" he shouted, attempting to summon his Symbol of Power, but the pressure in the room rose to almost painful levels, making his ears pop.

A beam of light crowded his vision, and he quickly realised that he was staring straight at one of Zeus's lightning bolts. It impacted him square on the chest before he could do anything about it, launching him straight through the bronze doors he had entered from, and helplessly off the side of Mount Olympus, arcing through the skies towards the Aegean Sea.

He blacked out on impact, but the look of despair on the face of Artemis was something that haunted his resultant, nightmare-filled sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The big reveal. Tell me what you think below, and if you have any thoughts, queries, or suggestions, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
